


A Christmas Surprise

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura has a surprise for her husband and uses Christmas as a way to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the drabble challenge "Candy cane" at http://thenewhrh.weebly.com/

He awoke to the smell of peppermint wafting through the air. Eyes closed, he breathed in deeply, savoring the aroma. Stretching languorously, he yawned widely and turned in his bed, snuggling deeper beneath the blankets. Burying his face in the pillow, he attempted to drift off to sleep again, perhaps to dream of candy canes and laughter.

He had barely stilled before the scent of chocolate assaulted his nose, the aroma so strong he practically tasted it melting on his tongue. Reluctantly, he abandoned any further thoughts of sleep, rolled over, and slowly opened his eyes. His lips curved into a broad grin at the sight of his wife holding a mug nearly overflowing with whipped cream, a candy cane peeking from the white froth. She returned his smile, handing it to him before reaching up to adjust the floppy red cap adorning her head.

"Merry Christmas," she said softly, her eyes sparkling as she watched him sip the steaming confection. She grinned, reaching out to wipe a smear of whipped cream from his lips. He swallowed hard, nearly spilling his drink as she licked the sweet cream from her fingers. Quickly placing the mug on the bedside table, he turned his attention back to his wife, pulling her close and kissing her lustily. When he finally released her, she licked her lips, savoring the remaining hint of minty chocolate from his kiss.

"Merry Chri-," he replied, stopping abruptly and cocking his head to look at her quizzically. "Allura? Umm… It's not Christmas."

"I know," she answered, eyes dancing with mischief. "But, Arus doesn't have Christmas, it's not your birthday, and I have something for you."

He raised one eyebrow, regarding her quizzically for a moment before letting his eyes sweep the room they shared, searching for anything different or out of place. Seeing nothing, he turned to his wife, waiting for her to continue.

She looked from his expectant face to his unfinished drink and back again. He turned to see what had distracted her and saw the mug sitting on the nightstand, the rich brown liquid cooling, the whipped cream a layer of melted foam, the candy cane gone completely. He picked it up and in one long draught of the lukewarm chocolate, drained half of the remaining beverage. "So, what's the big Christmas surprise?"

She shook her head, grinning. "Keep drinking," she instructed, indicating the mug cradled between his palms.

He eyed her cautiously, finishing in a few rapid swallows. He reached out to place the now empty mug on the nightstand, but she stopped him. Pressing his free hand over the top of the mug, she slowly upended it. Her hands on his were all that saved the mug from falling to the floor when the words printed on its bottom came into view. His face registered shock followed by joy, his eyes rising to meet hers. Her smile reflected his happiness as she leaned in to whisper, "Congratulations, Daddy," before meeting him in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure where this was going when I started it, so I wasn't sure who the sleeping man was. Once the story started taking shape, I decided that I'd just leave it to the reader to decide who he was.


End file.
